


一个抢汽水的后续

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 老福特指路：伏。看完不要忘记回去点点小红心小蓝手❤️





	一个抢汽水的后续

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特指路：伏。  
看完不要忘记回去点点小红心小蓝手❤️

「雀驼」一个抢汽水的后续

哥哥的后劲还是大。

今天是最后一天打歌舞台了，五个人都盼着接下来好几天的假期，连跑行程的心情都欢快了不少。

朴佑镇拉了大哥林煐岷去自动售卖机，看着大哥像个小孩一样幼稚地塞零钱，虽然板着脸，心里早笑开了花。

无论是林煐岷说话间无意识嘟起的嘴，还是塞纸币时偶然擦过的指尖，都让朴佑镇喉咙发干，心头微痒。他淘气地一下点了两瓶饮料，还全揣兜里，一瓶没给自己大哥剩下。在转弯处悄悄瞄上两眼，果然瞧见那人鼓起脸的委屈模样。

哪里是口渴，不过是想方设法逗逗他罢了。

朴佑镇专程和林煐岷一辆车回宿舍。林煐岷先上的车，他径直往后走，把自己塞在角落，挂着耳机，看也不看后头匆忙跟上，还着急地撞了头的人。

朴佑镇揉揉撞痛的额头，也挤到了后座，粘粘糊糊地挨着他哥，悄悄在座位底下勾了勾林煐岷的手指。

“哥，还生气呢？”

小心翼翼讨好的语气，都能想象声音的主人是如何熟能生巧地，操着一双湿漉漉的眼睛乞求原谅，像不小心让猎物从嘴边溜掉的小兽。

林煐岷没睁眼，甩开他的手，自顾自调大了耳机的音量。

朴佑镇轻笑一声，讨好地捏了捏他的手。司机不在，可能去了洗手间，整部车就他们两个。车窗玻璃贴着厚厚的反射膜，热情的粉丝相隔不远，还能隐约听见无数清脆的快门声。

他凑过去，原本不大的空间更加窘迫，两个人的大腿紧密贴合。朴佑镇一只手扣住林煐岷的后颈，用力把他的脸扳向自己，另一只手暧昧地抚上他的大腿，指尖轻柔地往隐秘的大腿根滑去。

“你干什么呢！”

林煐岷终于不再是面无表情，他先是惊慌地扫了眼周围，肯定没人，外面粉丝也看不见后，用力推了推朴佑镇。

经常混迹健身房的男人哪里是这么容易就被推动的。林煐岷软软的发丝蹭在朴佑镇手心里，直痒到心底。

“补偿你啊。”

朴佑镇张口咬掉他的耳机，随意地甩在座位上，转头就含住了大哥白皙小巧的耳垂，拿小虎牙轻轻磨着，底下的手不安分地大腿内侧揉了揉。

林煐岷的耳垂格外敏感，推搡的手失了力气，想阻止的话就这么堵在半路，和朴佑镇头抵着头，微张的唇缝间偶尔飘出几声无法自控的喘息。

火热的唇舌不知何时贴上了嘴角，朴佑镇的手插进林煐岷的头发里，跟安抚小孩一样，耐心极好地摩挲着他的头发，让紧张的人逐渐放松下来。

“哥，哥……今天我错了……”朴佑镇把林煐岷微厚的下唇吮吸得艳红，一边嘴上低声求饶，一边熟练拉开底下人的裤子拉链，圈上那人已经半硬的阴茎。

林煐岷倒吸一口气，好不容易在激烈的唇舌摩挲间逼出一句：“朴佑镇，你有病吗？！有人来怎么办！”

“她们看不见……司机也没那么快来。”朴佑镇动作不停，手指翻绕间，惹得林煐岷只能仰头喘着气，软得腰塌了一半，整个人陷在座位里，任由男人摆布。

林煐岷大概是不知道自己迷失在情欲中时是多么诱人。圆圆的脸，圆圆的眼睛，喷洒在脖上湿热的喘息，还有那控制不住搭在自己腰间的手，都让年轻气盛的男孩眼红心热。

手中的阴茎已经挺立起来，内裤被濡湿小小一片。朴佑镇掀开最后一块遮挡的布料，漂亮的物体便迫不及待地跳出来，闪着水光，在朴佑镇眼前轻轻摇晃。

林煐岷羞红了脸，想伸手去捂他的眼，双手却早在先前的逗弄间变得无力，只能弱弱地朝朴佑镇求饶：“别看……”

朴佑镇挑起一抹坏笑，一边答应着，一边伏下身，张口含住他的龟头，火热的舌头细细临摹上面的脉络，然后从后至前把整根东西都好好地伺候着，灵巧的舌尖坏心眼地一下一下滑过正滴水的前端。

“恩啊……佑镇啊……”林煐岷靠在后垫，手抓挠着朴佑镇的后背，原本充满精气神的眼睛迷离一片，“别咬那里……别！”

因为频繁地打歌和采访，两个人已经很久没做了，林煐岷又是个平时不太喜欢自己动手的人，许久没被触碰过的身体早就变回青涩敏感。他坚持不到5分钟，朴佑镇最后用粗粝的舌苔狠狠顶住敏感的前端，再轻轻一吸，立刻缴械投降，射了朴佑镇一嘴。

朴佑镇抬起头，热烈地亲吻他的唇瓣，舌头顶开他的唇缝，满是菠萝芬达混合着精液的味道。

“恩……佑镇……停下……”

来不及咽下的唾液滴在两个人相握的手上，林煐岷被朴佑镇强势的动作弄的呼吸困难，带着哭腔地想躲开。

朴佑镇如他所愿，放开了被蹂躏到全身泛红的人，轻轻拭去积在林煐岷眼角的眼泪，吻了吻他肉肉的脸颊。

“帮我？”

朴佑镇也没让林煐岷缓多久，带着他的手压在自己早已经硬到发涨的下体。虽然是疑问句，只是那跳动的阴茎和微眯的双眼，好像并没有给林煐岷其他选择。大哥红了脸，毫无威慑力地瞪了朴佑镇一眼，倒也没有拒绝，顺从地拉下裤链，放出潜伏的野兽。

朴佑镇人虽矮了一点，阴茎却是不小，林煐岷尽力张口去含，顶到喉咙也只能含住一半。他一边学着朴佑镇的模样，轻吻柱体，用柔软湿滑的舌尖去描绘着突起的筋脉，一边手指揉捏着两颗龟头。

朴佑镇爽的发出一声叹息，大手扣住他的后脑勺往下压，满意地听见林煐岷被粗长的物体顶到喉咙深处后发出的一声轻呕，这才松开手，转而捏住他的耳垂，揉捏刮擦，成功惹得身下的人一阵轻颤。

林煐岷卖力地吞吐着，阴茎被唾液染的亮泽。朴佑镇提起腰，缓慢地在他嘴里律动着，滴下的液体抹出一片粘腻湿滑。

窗外粉丝的叫声突然大了起来，一个脚步声逐渐靠近，越来越明显。大概是司机从洗手间回来了吧。林煐岷心里一咯噔，嘴上也跟着狠狠一吸，爽的朴佑镇忍不住一巴掌轻轻打在他脸上。

朴佑镇摸了摸林煐岷肉嘟嘟的脸，感受着自己的物体在他口腔里戳出的痕迹，压低声音：“煐岷哥，想不被发现的话，就要再努力一点哟。”

林煐岷脸上烧的厉害，口里被堵住说不出话，只能抬眼甩了个眼刀，嘴上手上动作一齐加快，这一眼的风情就惹的朴佑镇喘了几口气，下腹一紧，阴茎狠狠地跳了一下，直接在林煐岷嘴里交代出来。

林煐岷猝不及防，直接把精液咽了下去。没过几秒，车门被打开，司机宽厚的身影出现。

林煐岷重新靠回座位，用手捂住红肿的嘴，假装无事地望向窗外。司机嗅到了空气中飘散的奇怪味道，但并没有在意，嘟囔了几句便发动了汽车。

朴佑镇看着他逐渐放松的身体，笑着去寻林煐岷的手，不顾手心黏糊糊的汗水，跟他在昏暗中十指相扣。

司机从后视镜看了一眼，心下感叹，这两个人私下还咬耳朵说悄悄话，感情真好。殊不知此咬耳朵是真的咬·耳朵。

“哥，咱不闹脾气了……”

“你滚远点，我本来就没有生气……谁让你抢我汽水的！”

“下次给你买一整个售货机的汽水。”

“这还差不多……等会儿你别再咬了……恩啊……司机要发现了……”

“那今天欠你的这罐，刚才喂饱了吗？”

-END-


End file.
